


Dangan Ronpa OC Reviews

by Tuex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa OC, OC Advice, OC Reviews, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuex/pseuds/Tuex
Summary: Submit an OC and I'll give you my advice and personal opinion of them and I promise I am not mean. I will only advise and also these reviews are all based off my opinion so they may nor be true.For people who want Dangan Ronpa OC Advice





	1. OC General Submit Form

**Author's Note:**

> Only mt opinion in Reviews so don't be concerned if it is not what you want. I could be wrong!

Just get this information to me in some way if you want your Dangan Ronpa OC reviewed and I'll be happy to add a score of the OC if you want. So here is the form to submit one!  
~  
Name (Name meaning is optional):

Race:

Eye Color:

Hair Color: 

Height:

Weight:

Blood type:

Back Story:

Personality:

Quirks (If any):

Likes;

Dislikes: 

Pet Peeves: 

Physical Appearance:

Reactions-  
Reaction to Murder:

Reaction to Close person to them being executed:

Reaction to someone they love being harmed:

Questions:  
How do they interact with people who are pretty nice? Bad people?

Do they survive the killing game?  
Yes or No

If no, executed? If so, how? Or  
Murdered? How?

Anything J missed? Any questions ask me and until then feel free to submit the form complete or incomplete and even ask for advice!


	2. "Alex Carson" - Alexis Livetta Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by: Alex-San-Is-Here

https://aubrey-chansthegirl.deviantart.com/art/Danganronpa-OC-Alex-Carson-Report-Card-687753855

Okay so first idea is more of a question of why she is very light for her height. She is severely underweight at a BMI of 16.1 but I have two suggestions to help a bit.

1\. Increase her weight a bit to fit BMI :)

2\. Leave her weight the same but add a bit into her character by explaining why she is so underweight and maybe if this has something to do with an eating disorder or maybe part of her past.

With talent I do love it! Pretty unique and has lots of great ideas for personality behind it! For example if you want you could put that as a business person she may have to deal with lots of pressure and this is why she has too much stress to keep her wait appropriate. You can even add a stressed out all the time as a personality trait! Just an idea

3\. You can also ignore this as just checking Junko also had very low weight and BMI. However consider how her weight or BMI could be used in her character!

Chest Size is very accurate for her height! So that's a plus

For the fake name maybe an explanation on why she has a fake name. An idea could be that because she is a business woman, she may have lots of people who are out to get her because of previous issues regarding business with clients so therefore must change her name so as to not get killed. Which could make her a careful character curing the killing game! Although I really like the idea of her fake name so just add to it to make her even better!

For her likes I love it! They fit with her character in a way that she would love peace and quiet to work as well as chocolate being one of those foods you eat while during work. I would maybe also add the need for silence at times for her and that maybe she is either always on edge. She could also be calmed with her beloved chocolate! A perfect quirk in a Dangan Ronpa character!

For appearance she is very pretty and love her so far but I would give her a bit more stand out details that make her like a danagan ronpa character. You could also give her a bit messy hair to show her constantly being on the move and having no time to take care of it but if you wanted organized hair then this could be because she may be a stressed neat freak and this could cause her to put certain priorities above others. She could also be undercover in a way showing that she is really smart. 

 

This concludes my review of "Alex Carson" hopefully it helped either way. I love her already and she has soo much potential. My suggestions are all to help character development and make her a truly unique character, sorry if I offended you in any way but I overall could see her as a Dangan Ronpa character with a few more traits . 

Just focus on her talent affecting who she is as a person other than that have fun with the back story and Thanks for giving me the honor to review such a wonderful OC by the just as wonderful Alex-San-Is-Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again all my opinion and suggestions please do not get mad!

**Author's Note:**

> Any concerns or questions please just ask!


End file.
